glee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Andreas Gomez
Andreas Gomez Student of Dalton Academy (This Character Belongs to Orbstar) History Andreas Gomez was a strange child. When he was little, and growing up Madrid, Spain, he would constantly be singing, even if his lyrics were nonsense. His parents, who had no fondness for music, banned him from playing music or singing. When he was seven, he grew an interest in the cello. Knowing that his parents would never approve of him taking cello lessons, he began to teach himself how to play in secret. When he was 15, his parents found out that he had disobeyed their orders, and that he had been hooking up with a male prostitute named Enric. Enraged, his parents kicked him from their home, leaving him helpless and alone. When he arrived in Lima, he heard of a school nearby called Dalton Academy, which could pay for his tuition to school. He was also given a two room apartment near the school. Once he joined Dalton, the Warblers, the school's show choir, singled him out as a singer and a cello player, and invited him to join them. For two years, Andreas lived on the street, getting money in any possible way he could. After the two years, he had enough money for a plane ticket to Lima, Ohio, where he could get an education and a new family. When he arrived in Lima, he was put in a foster home, until a rich man came by. The man said that he could pay for Andreas' education at a school called Dalton Academy, and pay for a small apartment in Lima Heights Adjacent. Once at Dalton, the other students selected him as a good singer and dancer and choose him to be a senior director of the Warblers. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Fun ad outgoing, I guess you could say. Andreas likes to socialize and flirt, a lot. Even once and a while he'll have a little fling with a girl, despite his sexuality. You could also say though that he only has a close group of friends at Dalton. He isn't very accepting of others he doesn't know, and can sometimes be snobby and rude. But, once you get past that you might realize that Andreas is a cool guy and an awesome friend, though I wouldn't trust him with the biggest secret of your life, as he can never keep a secret. Skills and Talents Skills and Talents Musically *He is an amazing cello and piano player, and is an active member of the Dalton Academy Jazz Club *A great singer and dancer, and an exceptional choreographer, director, and song writer *He can sing solos fine, but he is better at singing with/in a group than alone on stage Athletically *An amazing lacrosse, football, soccer, and basketball player, is on all of the post teams for Dalton Academy and is a star player. *An ok swimmer, but not the best. Swimming is probably his worst sport. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Dalton Category:Characters at Dalton